Spirit Masters The Beginning
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: For Wyatt he once thought that life was going to be fine. But when his parents die and he gets a letter from the Spirit Temple he then goes there and what would happen next would change everything for him.
1. Chapter 1

Life For Wyatt

For Wyatt he always thought that life was just fine for him.

After all he had a family that would be there for him and parents that were always proud of him.

So in a way life wasn't so bad at all.

But sometimes he always felt lonely and wanted to have friends that mattered to him.

He would always sit by himself whenever lunch would come because he always felt like no one would ever be friends to him.

Now for some they could find friends easily but for Wyatt he would occasionally have a friend or two that would think about him and yet he wouldn't be able to see or talk to them.

So also in a way he wouldn't have friends that would be there for him.

Now you would think for him life would be just fine but sadly that would all change for him.

And what he also didn't know was that fate would change his life in a good way.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

He Learns The Bad News

It all began when while he was at home after finishing high school he learns the bad news that would change everything.

While he was enjoying life he then learned that his parents didn't make it back home at all.

That devastated Wyatt because without his parents he really didn't know what to do.

And his sisters moved away from where he lived.

So it was clear to him that he had nothing else to do so.

He then packed his stuff and left the house and didn't even look back at all.

Now since he had nowhere else left he then decided to go exploring the outside world for the first time in his life and he honestly didn't think this would ever happen at all and yet it did.

But what he didn't know was that life was about to change for him in a good way.

And it would change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost And Alone

Now you would think that Wyatt could handle life by himself right?

Well no because he doesn't even know what to do at all since he really had nothing else left.

All he had left was his stuff from his room and even his phone because he would never forget it at all.

He would usually check his phone to see if his sisters called or texted him but what he would find is nothing because obviously they've completely forgotten him.

So it was clear to him that no one would even care about him at all and that he thought was bullshit.

Now since there was no one else out there that could be there for them he lost his faith and hope to him was dead because he thought nothing mattered to him.

Just as he was about to take his life away by committing suicide but before he would do it a letter came for him and what would happen next would change everything for him.


	4. Chapter 4

The Letter

Once he was able to open it, it then read:

"Dear Wyatt,

We recently heard about what had happened to your parents and we're very sorry to hear that. We know that parents always matter to you and that losing them can be terrible. So we were wondering, how would you like to come to the Spirit Temple? Now the Spirit Temple is where anyone who's going through a lot in life and they come here for healing and for help on how to deal with life itself. And when they're done they can continue with life worry free. Now the reason we heard about your story was because we knew your lost and don't know what to do at all. So that's where we come in and trust us we know what we're doing. When you're ready just come to the Spirit Temple and we promise you it won't be a regret at all.

Sincerely, The Monks Of The Spirit Temple"

When he was done reading the letter he then knew that this could be his only chance to find a purpose in life.

So he then knew what to do go to the Spirit Temple and hopefully it would help him with life.

Now what he didn't know was that it would be the right choice for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Going To The Spirit Temple

He then knew there had to be a way to get to the Spirit Temple and sure it wouldn't be easy but he had to find a way somehow.

So he looked all around for a way to get money for his trip and wouldn't you know it he would get the money for the trip by talking to the bank about what's been going on.

They were able to give him enough for the trip and with that he then took a taxi to the airport.

And while he was at the airport he found a plane that was going to the Spirit Temple so he took that plane.

Now even though this may have been crazy to most but to Wyatt he really had no other choice left at all.

Once the plane took off it was clear to him that once he did this there was no going back at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome To The Spirit Temple

Now when the plane finally made it there Wyatt then knew this wasn't an ordinary temple at all.

For starters this temple was more open than closed and he then knew that since this was the place he then knew that this would be quite interesting indeed.

When he was finally off the plane he then went towards the Spirit Temple when a monk was waiting for him.

He then said "Welcome Wyatt we've been waiting for you and now begins the healing."

Once he was done saying that he then took him to the Spirit Temple Wyatt then knew this was not going to be ordinary at all.

He saw the monks all at peace and not worried at all so he then knew this was the right place for him.

The monk then took him and showed him the Spirit Temple and all it's beauty.

Now for Wyatt it was clear that this was the choice he soon won't be regretting about for a long time.

The Monk then said to him " Do you see those animals?"

"Yes I do. Why?" he then replied

"Well it's because those animals are your new friends and you should go be with them." he then said

"Ok and I will." he then replied

And so once he would be with his new friends this was going to help him a whole lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Wyatt Meets His New Friends

Once Wyatt was nearby his new friends he then looked liked he was lost.

So the polar bear came to him and when he standed up he then wrapped his front paws around him and gave him a bear hug.

And he embraced it because for the first time since his parents died he finally found the friends that matter to him.

He was then introduced to Hilda Peter Ralph Jack Tom Milo Wendy John Michael Rocky Eli and their red billed oxpeckers Johnny Joe Dan Cody Cory Chad Kevin Patrick Bob and Robin.

Now this was quite a special moment for all of them because now when they're together anything is possible.

For now that is.


	8. Chapter 8

Life Gets Better

Ever since Wyatt came to the Spirit Temple he now has the one thing that's been missing: friends that matter to him.

And wherever he goes they follow him because sometimes it's always good to have friends who have your back.

Now you would think Eli's time with them would last forever right?

Well sadly that wouldn't be the case and let's just say it was going to be a tough pill to swallow at first that is.


	9. Chapter 9

The Meeting

It all began when one day the Monks decided to have a meeting to discuss what's next.

Now Wyatt and his friends were also in the meeting because they wanted to know what will happen next.

"So is everyone ready?" the head monk then asked

Everyone was all and he then said "Good now that's taken care of let's begin on this meeting."

Now at first there really was nothing really important yet but then something came and it would change everything.

"Eli do you have something to say?" the head monk then asked him

"Yes I do and it involves my future with Wyatt and the gang." he then replied

"And what is it that you want to say to them?" he then asked

"Well it's just that my time with them may be ending because maybe it's time that I move on from them but don't worry I found the perfect replacement that it'll be perfect for you guys. Now I hope he'll be perfect for you guys and sorry I should've told you earlier I meant to I was worried you would take this the wrong way." he then said

"Actually Eli it's going to be okay and thank you for saying that because I knew you had to tell us what was going on and we also know your time is almost up and we'll make sure your replacement will be just fine." Wyatt then said to him

And so it was clear to Wyatt and the others that since Eli's time with them is almost up they would make sure their time with him would be worth it.


	10. Chapter 10

One Last Time With Eli

The very next day Wyatt and his friends would make sure their last day with Eli would be so worth it.

They would see if Eli was going to be fine when they would leave he then letted them know that he'll be fine and that they'll do fine with his replacement.

Now when the last day was about to end they then decided to order to make it special they threw him a farewell party and it was so worth it.

Eli then knew that since this was it sure it may have been the end of his time with Wyatt and the others but it was so worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

The Farewell

"So this is it huh?" Wyatt then asked him

"Well i'm afraid so but thank you guys for yesterday it was so worth it." Eli then replied

"Anytime old friend and thank you for being there for us." Hilda then said to him

"And thank you for letting me be a part of the gang it's means that much to me." Eli then replied to her

"Yep I guess it's time to go." Wyatt then said

"Wait Wyatt before you go there's something I should give you." Eli then said

"What's that?" he then asked

"It's a Peter Pan Necklace of his flute and I want you to have it and also remember in order to find my replacement you must see Ninjor because he will have him ready when you guys get there." he then said to them

And so they then waved Eli goodbye for the last time and off they went on their next adventure to find Ninjor and his replacement.


	12. Chapter 12

Silver Surfer Is Watching

Meanwhile in outer space the Silver Surfer was just roaming the stars because ever since Galactus his old boss died from an attack.

So he was pretty much on his own.

Just then he saw Wyatt and his friends going on their next adventure and was curious to see where they were going.

"My I wonder where they are going and maybe they could use my help because it'll be needed." he then said to himself

And so he went to go help them because he thought that was the right thing to do.

Now as for Wyatt and his friends sure one adventure may end but the next was about to begin.


	13. Chapter 13

Coming Up On Spirit Masters

Wyatt and his friends go find Ninjor and Eli's replacement.

Along the way The Silver Surfer helps them in their journey.

They then find Ninjor and his replacement.

The replacement then takes them on a new adventure and also they get a new home in the process.

Also 4 new friends will be there for them.

And Wyatt and his friends then discover that life is one big adventure.


End file.
